Tecton
Tecton is a superhero on Mighty Med, considered to be the greatest superhero in the world. Summary Tecton is Kaz's favorite superhero that was brought to Mighty Med in episode season 1. The source of his powers is a meteorite in his chest. History Tecton first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. In the beginning of the episode,Oliver asked Kaz if he would rather have Tecton's immunity to pain or Freeze Frame's time stop power. Later, he caught Megahertz robbing the Federal Reserved Bank'', and stopped him. Unfortunately, Tecton was skewered with a stop-sign in the process. Taken to Mighty Med Kaz claiming Tecton was his favorite hero asked to be punched in the chest Tecton refused noting he would die instantly before being prepared for surgery Kaz noting Tecton's healing power pulled the stop-sign out of him in an attempt to prove he deserved to work at the hospital, unfortunatly his power failed to activate leaving him in critical condition. After various failed attempts to figure out what was wrong Oliver prompted Kaz to remember everything he had ever read about Tecton recalling his only weakness was gargulon gas which formed when delta radiation reacts with gold realizing gold objects must have been lodged inside him during his fight at the bank Kaz plunged his hand into the hole in Tecton's chest and pulled out several gold coins, allowing his power to begin healing him. After he was fully healed, Tecton took down Megahertz who had come to finish him off and saved the day while thanking Kaz and Oliver for saving him. Tecton didn't appear again until So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick, where he visited Mighty Med because he was suffering from headaches due to the stress of Megahertz's escape, where Kaz suggested he get a sidekick, and Tecton picked Oliver. Oliver was overjoyed, until he learned he wasn't going to fight villains. Oliver was later captured, and Tecton showed up because Kaz texted him. Tecton released Oliver as his sidekick and instead made Alan his new sidekick. In Fantasy League of Superheroes, Tecton became part of Kaz's Fantasy Superhero League, originally on Kaz' team. Kaz traded him for The Crusher, and Tecton wanted to get back at Kaz for trading him so when a Ferris Wheel in Iowa slipped off its axis, and started careening out of control. Tecton went to save it expecting over 50 "normo" rescues with a panicked Kaz accidentally inciting all the other heroes to go after the Ferris wheel as well. At the same time Sonic Shriek planned to destroy the Benjamin Franklin Bridge in downtown Philadelphia. When Kaz and Skylar went to go stop Sonic Shriek but were easily captured, Tecton arrived noting the Ferris wheel had turned out to be empty before he could stop Sonic Shriek Captain Atomic arrived getting into a fight they were evenly matched until Sonic Shriek trapped them in a barrier escaping Kaz and Skylar disabled the barrier allowing Captain Atomic to fly away with the explosive as Tecton defeated of Sonic Shriek. In Lair, Lair, Tecton was turned evil by Skylar using the superpower contamination serum. In Storm's End, he and Blue Tornado were sent by The Annihilator to find the Mirror of Zalcanikus to destroy Caduceo. Arriving at The Domain in costume they switched into disguises embarrassed to notice they were both in the same outfit posing a customer to search for the mirror he grew frustrated with Gus eventually preparing to crush him with a couch after he broke the mirror fortunately at that moment the energy wave generated by the Annihilator's death on Caldera turned him good again. Powers, Abilities & Weakness Powers * '''Superhuman Strength - He has the strength of a superhuman. He can easily bend metal and can easily lift a 1,000 lb. weight with one arm. It is also mentioned that if he punches someone in the stomach, they'd die instantly. However, in Lair, Lair he does not seem to be as strong as Skylar Storm. *'Superhuman Speed' - He can run faster than the speed of sound. This was demonstrated in Fantasy League of Heroes, when a rocket was flying towards Oliver and Tecton was able to move fast enough to run from his bed and stop it one handed. However he couldn't keep up with Skylar Storm when she threw super fast punches at him. **'Super Stomp' - Tecton is so strong that when he stomps his foot on the ground, it creates a wave of force that can be used to knock enemies off their feet. This ability was used against Tecton and Sonic Shriek and is similar to Marvel's Hulk's ability to create waves of force by clapping his hands. *'Flight' - He can fly faster than a speeding bullet. Tecton use this power to sleep on his bed, which is on the ceiling. * Earthquake Generation '''- Tecton has connected with the center of the earth, allowing him generate strong earthquakes. When his body is at risk he looses control of this power. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor - He has a meteorite in his chest that always heals him, but if he's exposed to gargulon gas or when gargulon gas is formed by delta radiation reacting to something made of gold, Tecton's ability to heal is blocked. His healing factor allowed him to survive falling into the Earth's core. *'Invulnerability '- According to Oliver, Tecton is immune to pain. He could withstand Megahertz's electricity, was able to recover after a few seconds when Skylar knocked him back using her super speed to throw fast punches at him. However, he can still be rendered unconscious, such as when Skylar subdued him by repeatedly hitting him with her energy attacks. ** Thermal Resistance '- Tecton is not affected by extreme temperatures, as he mentioned that he drinks large sugar free non-fat cups of lava. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand-Combat - He is highly capable at hand to hand combat. * Bravery '- Like every superhero, he is very brave. Weakness *'Gargulon Gas '- Gargulon gas (formed when delta radiation mixes with golden objects), it disrupts his healing factor. When his body is in distress, he lets out uncontrollable seismic waves. Fortunately, Gargulon Gas is not naturally occurring on Earth. ** '''Gold '- Gold blocks his ability to heal. * 'Electromagnetism '- Because the meteorite in his chest contains iron, an electromagnet can slow him down. Known Enemies *Megahertz *Crimson Demon *Blue Demon *White Demon *Matt Demon *Skylar Storm *The Annihilator Comics *'''The Adventures of Tecton Issue #1 *'The Adventures of Tecton Issue #45:' Tecton traps the demon brothers in the lower dimension. *'Unnamed Issue:' Tecton battles The Impaler, gets impaled, and instantly heals. Movies *Tecton Never Loses *Tecton Always Heals *Tecton's Tactical Takedown *Tecton's Tactical Takedown 2 House As mentioned in So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick, Tecton's house is customized for his needs. He has man-eating plants, and an invisible dog named Griffin. His bed is also on the ceiling. He also has a radioactive waste basket, which needs to be emptied out now and then. He has a meteor shower, and it hurts when the showerhead is set to gentle. Products Tecton has been shown to have many products, with a majority seen in The Domain. *Cutout(many episodes) *Meteorite of Zandor(Saving the People Who Save People *Tecton Trash Can(many episodes) *Tecton Tech Tongs(Alan's Reign of Terror) *Tecton Hong Kong Ping Pong(Alan's Reign of Terror) Trivia *His name comes from the term Tectonic Plates. * Oliver knows Tecton's number (So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick) *He is the second hero after Skylar to be turned evil and become one of The Annihilator's servants. * His nemesis is Megahertz. *He imprisoned all three of the Crimson Demon's brothers in another dimension. *He could be a parody of Superman from DC comics and Hyperion from Marvel comics. *He has appeared in the episodes with the longest titles. *He has a bit of a rivalry with The Crusher, as they are two of the strongest super heroes around, that mimics Superman and Batman's rivalry. * His hair is slicked back in Season 2. *He is turned evil by Skylar. (Lair, Lair) *He turned back to a superhero due to the Annihilator's death. (Storm's End) * When Jordan threw a spear at Tecton, he had to pretend he was still wounded even after he healed himself so no one would suspect him. * He and Titanio both dislike Gus because of his incompetence while serving them at the Domain. Tecton even tried to throw the couch at him (though this was due to him being evil, as he put down the couch when he reverted back to normal). * He is considered to be the greatest superhero ever Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick **Fantasy League of Superheroes *Season 2 **Lair, Lair **Storm's End **It's a Matter of Principal **Living the Dream Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Superhero Category:Males Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Temporary Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Alien Category:Protagonists